


Running Out Of Time

by Emsm



Series: The adventures of Jessie [1]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: A little angst, Attempt at Humor, Charles Xavier is a Mess, Crack Treated Seriously, Erik Has Feelings, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Hank McCoy is So Done, Inconsistent updating, M/M, OC ships cherik, Other, SO, ahhh, help meee, idk what this is, oc is a little shit, plz dont hurt, this is my first fic, what
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24461320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emsm/pseuds/Emsm
Summary: Takes place a few years after first classCharles Xaiver has gone through a lot in his 26 years. He feels like he deserves a break, where he can drink whisky and try to forget. Unfortunately, life really seems to hate him right now.Or, in which a random little mutant girl called Jessie shows up at the school two years after it's closed, begging to be able to stay. Charles agrees, and she now lives with them. Charles panics, Jessie is a little shit, and Hank is confused.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Hank McCoy/Alex Summers
Series: The adventures of Jessie [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766824
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. So, who are you again?

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fic, so please don't be too harsh.  
> Leave comments and Kudos, and don't hesitate to point out mistakes and whatnot. Constructive criticism is welcomed, but no hate or flamewars plz.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank finds a mysterious girl at the door.

Hank McCoy fancied himself as a rather polite and mild-mannered man. However, it took everything he had to not to go outside and murder whoever decided to knock on the door at _1 in the morning_. He briefly considered just ignoring it and going back to sleep. Still, he had the feeling that either way, the pounding wouldn't stop anytime soon. He blearily got out from under his covers and walked downstairs. He decided not to change shape out of sheer spite, hoping that it would scare whoever it was away. Hank rubbed his eyes as he opened the door make it clear that he had been sleeping, and ready to yell at whoever it was.  
  
It was a little girl.  
  
Hank stared at the girl for a second. She seemed to be around 13 years old (around the ages the students would- no, don't think about that). She had long dark hair and a sweater. She raised an eyebrow, "So, is this the crazy mutant school?" Hank stared some more. She didn't seem to have a visible mutation, but it could be hidden under her clothes, or it could be a non-visible one. The girl stared at him. He stared back. Finally, he opened the door and stepped aside. He just shrugged and motioned for her to come inside.  
The girl looked around at the dusty wooden floor in silent judgment. Hank bristled. He had _tried_ to keep clean, but he was only one person in a mansion (and Charles didn't help much, either. Not that Hank blamed him, of course.) Reminding himself that she was a only a child, he asked, "So, uh, what's your name?" The little girl stared at him for a second, "Jessie." She replied. "So, this is the gifted youngsters thing or whatever? I'm assuming you're Charles Xaiver? Where's the rest of the students?" Hank snorted. "Well, you see, the school is closed. I'm Hank McCoy. Nice to meet you." he said, extending one fluffy blue hand. Jessie looked at the hand suspiciously. She then turned her gaze on him.  
  
"So, are you a furry?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise the next one will be longer!


	2. 20 Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sORRY ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
> Thanks to my amazing beta, gracefulbirb!

Charles was very skeptical about this. But what else could they do? 

They both know that neither of them would stand for throwing "Jessie" on the streets. 

A little mutant girl, walking around at night? Of course not. 

So- they came to a conclusion, she had to stay.

Surprisingly enough, Jessie was polite and had apologized to Hank for her actions. 

"I was grumpy and tired, and it was late. Sorry," the girl had muttered with the awkwardness of someone who wasn't used to giving apologies. 

Jessie tended to keep to herself, only asking for some gum and books to read. 

Both men were fine with this. After all, she did just show up on the doorstep and start living with them within a few hours! 

It was all rather abrupt. 

Besides, Charles couldn't take care of a child in his state! Maybe two years ago, with the boys to help him, he could have... no, not even then. Charles obviously wasn't the role model that she needed. He didn't know her story, but it had ended with her outside his house with nowhere to go.

Clearly, something wasn't right. 

Hank had also agreed with this thought, but they decided not to push her. For now, he was perfectly content to hide in his office and panic. In fact, Charles hadn't come out of his study since Hank had introduced them. This very fact just made him panic even more.

Their sculpted routine was broken, around a week later, when Jessie decided to go exploring in the manor.

Charles had been lying on his bed, questioning his existence- which happened to be his main occupation these days- when he heard a knock on the door.

Charles narrowed his eyes in alarm before he sighed as he realized who exactly it was. 

"Come in," he called. 

The door opened to reveal Jessie. She blinked as if surprised to see him there.  
"Hank said this was the library?"

Charles stared back. 

Curse Hank trying to get him to socialize! 

"No," he said slowly, "This is my study." 

Jessie looked at him curiously for a few moments before something akin to realization dawned on her face.

"Are you- no way! You're the Charles Xaiver!?" 

Charles looked at her rather dully. She squinted back at him, "What happened to you? In the pictures, you looked... different."

A few silent moments passed.

When it became apparent that Charles wasn't going to respond, she declared, "Well, since I'm going to be living here now, we should know each other! Here. I'll ask you a question, and then you can ask me a question, and so on!" 

Charles didn't respond.

undeterred, she started cheerfully. "Are you Professor Xaiver?" 

The professor sighed, resigned. "I used to be." 

Jessie frowned. "What does that mean? You used to be? I don't see how you can lose the title." 

Charles shook his head as if in disagreement. "My turn. What were you doing outside in the middle of the night?" he asked wearily.

So he was going to play it that way? Fine! Jessie huffed silently.

"I was looking for a place to stay." 

When Charles scowled at her, she could only grin smugly back.

"Fine, if you give a clear answer, then I'll give one," Jessie bargained. It was clear that Charles wasn't amused.

He rolled his eyes at her childish attempt to get information and kept silent.  
"Alright," Jessie said, admitting defeat. "What happened to you? In the picture, you were..." she made an all-encompassing hand gesture as she struggled to find words. "Happier."

Charles glared at her response, although it wasn't entirely directed at her. "The love of my life put a coin through my head, shot me in the back, and left me to die. My mutation allows me to hear the thoughts of those around me, whether I wanted to hear them or not. Then, almost everyone I've ever loved went off to fight a pointless war and are most likely dead in ditches while I'm stuck here," he snapped. 

Jessie opened and closed her mouth before finally settling with an "I'm sorry." 

Charles simply shook his head, brushing off her pity as he stared out the window.

"Well, you know," Jessie started with a thoughtful tone, "I'm sure your friends wouldn't want you to stay and mope around. You closed your school ages ago, from what Hank's told me." 

This time Charles did glare at her. 

"What do you know about it?" he snapped.  
Jessie just shrugged.


End file.
